


we don't need a lot, no we don't

by celestial_lights



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Kissing, Multi, more like set canon on fire and throw the ashes out the window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_lights/pseuds/celestial_lights
Summary: Souji, Minato, and Yosuke have a rare day off together.Time to turn the apartment into an impromptu hair salon, among other things.(comm fic for a friend, au where minato lives and loves his boyfriends souji and yosuke dearly)





	we don't need a lot, no we don't

Something was missing.

Something warm and comfortable.

In fact, the missing something was particularly Souji-shaped.

How Souji had managed to slink out of the arms of both of his boyfriends without waking either of them up was far beyond Minato. The technical details didn’t matter. What mattered now was that Minato was _cold_ and had nobody to cuddle.

Wait.

Right, he had another boyfriend. One that was sound asleep on the other side of the bed, drool slightly staining his pillowcase. One Yosuke Hanamura.

Close enough.

Minato practically rolled over to Yosuke’s side of the bed, aimlessly reaching out for the lanky form. Yosuke was mostly joints and sharp angles, not at all like the built muscle combined with slight pudge that was Souji, but at least he was warm.

Right as Minato was ready to doze off again, a jolt from Yosuke had startled him awake.

“Hey… mornin’ to you too…” Yosuke mumbled, voice raspy. He seemed pleasantly surprised by Minato curling under the crook of his neck. The grasp Minato had around Yosuke’s waist tightened, and his face burrowed deeper into his chest.

It didn’t take long for Yosuke to notice Souji’s absence as well.

“Is Souji downstairs?” he asked. Minato responded with a disinterested grunt.

“Okay, okay,” Yosuke replied, “let’s figure out where he went.”

Minato whined this time, clinging onto Yosuke for dear life, it seemed. Right. Getting between Minato and his precious sleep time might as well have been a death sentence, considering the rare occasions he could actually get a full night’s sleep.

 _Time to change strategy_ , Yosuke thought to himself. A devious smirk grew on his face, although Minato didn’t notice with his face still pressed against Yosuke’s chest.

“Mina, I’ll make you breakfast if you get up,” Yosuke teased, running a hand down his boyfriend’s back. He could feel Minato first shiver, then shift around next to him.

“Mmkay, but only ‘cause you’re being so generous,” Minato replied. He flung himself forward with his arms into a sitting position, before crawling over Yosuke’s legs and off the bed.

He looked behind his shoulder at Yosuke, who was still under the covers. “C’mon, you promised food,” Minato said as he pulled on the first shirt he picked up from a nearby basket of laundry. Which happened to be one of Souji’s many striped tees. The yellow shirt was quite baggy, fabric going midway down Minato’s thighs, while a sleeve hung halfway down his shoulder.

Yosuke took in the sight; his boyfriend wearing his other boyfriend’s shirt was adorable, dammit.

“Cute,” he said as he got up, walking over to Minato to kiss the fringe covering his eye. Upon looking up at his boyfriend’s blue hair, he noticed the faintest hint of black at his roots. The most recent dye job was fading as well; his hair was not as shockingly blue as usual.

“You need to get your hair done again,” he said.

Minato sighed. “Can’t afford it this month,” he replied nonchalantly, as if their money issues weren’t _that_ big of a deal. Which, really, they weren’t. The three made rent every month, and could effectively feed themselves. Going to a professional hair stylist was a luxury; it wasn’t something at the top of their priority list.

Yosuke nonchalantly smirked. “Think we can sucker Souji into doing it for us?” he asked.

“Wait, us?” Minato asked curiously. By this point, the two were at the top of the stairs in the hallway, just about ready to make their way downstairs.

“Yeah, mine’s getting bad, too,” Yosuke said matter-of-factly as his hand carded through his own hair. The two would’ve continued their conversation, but the smell of fresh cooking made its way upstairs.

“Oh. I guess Souji got a head start on breakfast,” Minato observed.

“Cool, he always ends up making something great,” Yosuke said cheerfully, seemingly forgetting about the deal he previously made. He hopped down the stairs, going straight past Minato and into the kitchen. Minato looked on in amusement from the bottom of the stairs, shaking his head slightly at his boyfriend.

True to his word, Minato entered the kitchen to Souji, well, cooking up a storm, it seemed. Although he had numerous plates, bowls, and other utensils out, they were impeccably organized; things he already used were in the sink, and there was only one mixing bowl on the countertop in use.

As for the food itself, Souji had a wide array set up. Fluffy pancakes, still emanating steam from them, were plated on the table, as well as a bowl of various fresh-cut fruits sitting next to it. At the stovetop, Souji was scrambling eggs in a frying pan. He paused for a moment, smiling warmly at his boyfriends.

“Hi, I thought I’d treat us today,” he said.

“Sweets for breakfast, huh?” Yosuke perused, albeit jokingly.

Souji frowned at the pan, avoiding eye contact. “Do you not like it? I can make something else-“

“No! No, I was just sayin’, y’know, we never have pancakes and- _is that fresh fruit?_ ” Yosuke said, quickly backtracking. “A-anyway, I really appreciate it.”

Minato made a ‘snrk’ noise. “Nice one,” he said in Yosuke’s direction. Meanwhile, Souji effortlessly guided his chopsticks around the pan, until the eggs formed into a simple omelette. He then slid the cooked egg over onto a plate, delicate and meticulous as ever in his movements.

Both Yosuke and Minato were mesmerized by their boyfriend. He always did things with precision and care; this wasn’t anything new. Yet, it always found them impressed.

Minato crept his way over to Souji’s side after he had cracked three more eggs into the pan; he had to reach up on his toes to rest his chin on Souji’s shoulder. Souji flinched briefly, but his shoulders released their tension when he realized it was just Minato. He looked at Minato, then toward their dining table. Yosuke was currently picking at the strawberries in the bowl he set out earlier.

Typical.

“Hey, babe,” Minato whispered. He attempted to kiss Souji’s cheek; however, he didn’t quite make it, landing on his neck instead.

Souji closed his eyes contentedly. “Hi there. Sleep okay?” he asked, genuinely concerned, knowing Minato’s insomnia.

“Mm, yeah. Sleeping next to you really helps,” Minato replied.

“And Yosuke?” Souji asked curiously, before looking back once again to their boyfriend. He was no longer picking at the food set out; rather, he was watching them from afar. Both of them had honestly expected him to dig in as soon as he sat down.

“Don’t tell him, but he moves too much. I love him, but it’s near-impossible to sleep next to him,” Minato said. He shifted to pick up the plate Souji just set up before making his way toward the kitchen table.

Souji hummed in acknowledgment before finishing up the last plate of eggs, carrying them to the table.

“Hey, Sou,” Yosuke said between a biteful of pancake. “Thanks for cooking.”

Souji blushed slightly at the compliment. Even after years of being together, little compliments from his boyfriends was all it took to get the normally-stoic Souji flustered.

“Souji?” Minato asked as he pulled off a pancake onto his plate with his fork. “My roots are growing in, can you do them later?” he asked once he got Souji’s attention, quickly shifting the topic. Always straight to the point.

“Why don’t you go to the place a few blocks from here? Didn’t you go there last time?”  Souji asked.

Minato rolled his eyes before going into his explanation again. “No, I really can’t afford to go there right now,” he said.

Souji picked at a piece of pancake, resting his head on his hand. “Do you have everything you need for me to do that?” he asked hesitantly. He mentally added on to a list of what he would need; bleach, developer, conditioner (well, maybe they have some extra laying around), the dye itself… would that really be worth it?

“I kinda like you doing it too…” Minato said, interrupting Souji’s train of thought.

Well, he couldn’t say no to that.

“Sure, I’ll stop by the store in a little bit to buy everything, don’t worry about it,” Souji said. Minato’s face lit up. They had all admittedly been busy lately, with little time to be able to have time for each other. Little things like this surely made up for it.

Yosuke, however, looked slightly uneasy. “Hey… partner…” he began, using the ‘partner’ that he knew would get Souji to agree to just about anything.

Souji wasn’t stupid, though. He knew exactly what Yosuke was about to ask. “Yeah, I’ll do yours, too. Don’t think I didn’t notice,” he teased.

Yosuke quickly turned bashful, although he realized he should’ve known better. Souji was relatively smart; he was certainly able to pick up on Yosuke’s little quirks.

“Thanks,” he said, honestly appreciative of his boyfriend.

Souji, having already eaten (somehow while talking to them for almost the entire time), quickly sat up and stepped aside. "Okay then. I'll be heading out in a few, in that case."

\--

“I’m _bored_ ,” Yosuke whined. He was laying down on the living room couch, arm draped over the top dramatically for effect. Souji had left about five minutes prior, and Yosuke was impatient, which wasn’t unusual.

Minato, who was sitting on the chair opposite Yosuke, peeked his head up from his 3DS and sighed. “It’ll only be another few minutes,” he said before continuing his game.

Yosuke, at least to Minato, looked like he was going to explode. He was a _very_ impatient person. Even with something as insignificant as waiting on his boyfriend coming back from an errand, he wanted things _now_.

The exaggerated whine emanating from him, in this case, had merely proven Minato’s point. Minato didn’t even know he could make that much of a high-pitched sound, to be honest. The three were comfortable with each other, dropping facades once they moved in together about six months prior.

But  _still._

Yosuke’s impatience was well-known in their household (almost to the point of infamy). To Minato’s dismay, of course, as his boyfriend was interrupting an important boss battle in his game.

“It isn’t the end of the world,” Minato replied, eyes never leaving his game’s screen.

“I’m going to die,” Yosuke said in a tone that would probably cause the average person to cringe. Minato, of course, didn’t flinch at all.

Rather, he quietly switched off his 3DS, placed it on the table, and sauntered over to Yosuke, kneeling down on the carpeted floor next to him.

“Wanna make out, then?” Minato asked, settling into a lazy smile. Yosuke’s breath hitched when Minato reached out to grasp his hand. He could feel his pulse rise and something deep in his abdomen stir at the prospect. Asking so blatantly would seem awkward to most, but Minato managed to make it attractive, even arousing.

“C’mere,” he responded before attempting to pull Minato down on top of him, except Minato more or less landed diagonally across Yosuke, rather than on top of him like he had hoped for.

That didn’t matter, however, as Minato immediately slotted himself between Yosuke’s legs, just like he had wanted.

He looked right into Minato’s striking pale blue eyes, which were blown wide with excitement. From this close up, Yosuke could take in all the little details; from the deep-set violet bags under said eyes (that did not deserve to be that attractive either), to the faintest hint of freckles dotting his cheekbones. He could smell Minato’s shampoo from this up close, a sharp citrus scent that threatened to consume him.

“Hey,” Yosuke said with a dopey grin on his face, as if he was falling in love all over again.

Minato deeply inhaled, his body wavering as he did so, then he crashed his lips against Yosuke. The kiss was messy, a mixture of lips and teeth clacking, but had given way to something deeper and more intimate. Their lips meshed together effortlessly, while arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace.

Pulling apart for a brief moment, the two were seemingly entranced, no, _hypnotized_ with each other. Their gazes met once more with such an intensity that it looked as if things were going to get more heated, and fast.

At least, it seemed that way until the door creaked open, Souji having returned with multiple plastic bags.

“Hey guys- oh,” Souji said. The two looked over the sofa, but stayed put.

“Did you still, uh, wanna do your hair?” Souji then asked. “I can leave you be, or if you wanted me to join, that’s fine, too…” he rambled on.

Minato snorted, while Yosuke looked on incredulously, cheeks still tinged pink. Shuffling his way off of Yosuke, Minato had maneuvered to grab the convenience store bags from Souji. He stole a quick kiss in the process before sauntering off to the bathroom, leaving both of them even more confused.

\--

“So, who’s first?” Souji asked while he was laying out the supplies he had bought. Various bottles were perfectly lined up by the edge of the sink, brushes and gloves were pulled out, and the last thing, an old bowl, stained blue from having done this multiple times, was pulled out from the cabinet under the sink.

Minato made a seat for himself on top of the toilet as he reached forward, pulling one of the bottles to inspect it. “I’ll go. You bought everything, right?” he asked.

Souji, who was pulling a pair of latex gloves on, gave an affirmative nod.

“Developer?” Minato asked.

“Yes.”

“Toner?”

“Yes.”

“…bleach?”

“ _Yes_ , Mina,” Souji said, exasperated. He wasn’t really annoyed by the barrage of questions; he knew how important Minato’s hair was to him.  “Did you wash your hair last night?” he then asked.

Yosuke, meanwhile, was sprawled out on the floor across from them, leaning against the bathtub wall. He was merely observing his boyfriends, occasionally pausing to check the notifications on his phone.

“Mmm-hmm,” Minato responded.

Souji reached for the bottles Minato was previously inspecting, grabbing a couple and pouring their contents into the bowl they left out for these occasions. He then uncapped the large jar that was out, eyeballing the amount of powder that he mixed in with the other materials.

He glanced briefly at Minato, who nodded in approval. _Good_ , Souji thought. It had been a while since he had done this, so he was hoping that everything was correct.

“Yosuke, can you grab me an old towel?” Souji asked. He specifically asked Yosuke, one because he was closest to the linen closet, and two, he didn’t want Yosuke to feel ignored. Yosuke would be perfectly content sitting on the floor on his phone, but Souji would be unable to shake the thought that he was ignoring him while doing so.

Yosuke did as Souji asked, handing him a towel that was just as stained as the dye bowl. “Anything else before I put my headphones on?” he asked before being surprised with a peck on the cheek from Souji.

“We’re good. Love you,” Souji said, while Minato looked over, smiling at the two.

“Here, Mina, just uh, take a seat on the edge of the tub - yeah, that’ll work,” he continued, while Minato adjusted himself accordingly. Souji brought the bowl over, along with a brush. He gave the bleach a final mix before momentarily pausing.

“Just the roots, or the whole thing?” he asked.

Minato examined the fringe covering his face. “Roots, my hair will be fried if I do the entire thing, you know this,” he concluded. His hair was the one thing Minato got snippy about; the shock of blue was one of the few things about himself he felt as if he had complete control over. Allowing someone else to take that control, even his boyfriend, took a massive amount of trust.

Souji knew this. Hell, _Yosuke_ knew this. Neither of them would make comments when Minato would freak out over a bad hair day, or even just now, when he would get short over how he wanted his hair done.

“Alright,” Souji then said, meticulously parting the first lock of hair.

\---

“Okay, I think I hit all the black, let’s just let that set for a while,” Souji concluded. Minato’s hair was in disarray; locks were strewn about in every direction, but the actual application of the paste-like solution was well done.

Minato grabbed his phone from his side, flicking through it in order to set up an alarm before opening up his camera app to take a look at Souji’s work.

He hummed lightly as he decided it was to his satisfaction. As much as he complained, he knew he could always rely on Souji to do a good job.

He leaned back slightly, initial anxiety slowly fading away to contentment. The fact he was able to spend a day in with the two he loved the most was a major plus for him. Given all of their hectic work schedules, it was rare they could all spend a night together, let alone an entire day. As much as Minato appreciated his alone time, he equally appreciated the time spent together with his boyfriends.

“You’re cute, y’know,” he heard from somewhere vaguely next to him. Snapping out of his daze, he turned his head toward the source of the noise, only to find Yosuke seated right next to him, as opposed to his previous position on the floor.

Minato’s cheeks tinged pink, and he was still a bit spooked from the sudden intrusion from his thoughts, but he remained otherwise composed. “Y-you too?” he responded.

“Oh, _now_ you’re getting all blushing bride on me, mister ‘let’s make out’,” Yosuke said, trying to hold back laughter.

“Yosuke, stop teasing him, or I won’t do your hair,” Souji said, although it really wasn't an actual threat. He motioned Yosuke to move closer to him, further proving his threat was empty.

Closer to Souji also meant Yosuke was closer to Minato, so much so that their legs were touching. He reached his hands out, moving Minato’s hands around so his fingertips brushed against his open palms. Minato’s pulse quickened at the touch and his hands twitched slightly. After a second, he then gripped Yosuke’s hands, holding them in his own. His thumbs rubbed against Yosuke’s fingers in soothing motions.

“You painted your nails?” Yosuke asked, noticing the fresh coat of black polish on his nails.

Minato ‘hmm’ed at Yosuke. “Yeah, Souji and I did them when you were at work last night.”

“Looks nice on you.”

The two briefly made eye contact before Minato’s gaze shifted toward their entwined hands. Yosuke looked up at Souji, who was waiting patiently with a fresh bowl of hair bleach.

“You guys good?” Souji asked.

“Yeah, whenever you’re ready,” Yosuke said contentedly.

The entire time Souji was at work on Yosuke’s roots, both Souji and Yosuke fussed over Minato, who was taking the attention in stride. It wasn’t an uncommon dynamic for them; both Souji and Yosuke were the type to slather attention onto their partners. Minato just so happened to be the target of their affections the most often. This time was no exception.

\--

The next hour or so was full of teasing and casual chatter through every step of the (admittedly tedious) process. Attempting to keep their minds off of work, the three opted instead to talk about things like what they saw on TV the other night, or updates from their friends that they saw online. For once, they were able to just forget about whatever stresses they had, enjoying the time they had together.

All in all, a good way to spend a lazy weekend afternoon.

“Hey Souji,” Minato began in his usual soft tone while he was staring in the mirror, experimenting with the damp hair framing his face, now finished. Souji turned around, momentarily pausing his cleaning to reply.

“Hmm?” he asked.

“It looks good. Thanks, babe,” Minato said before pressing a gentle kiss to Souji’s cheek.

Yosuke, watching from afar, immediately closed the distance between him and the couple, himself moving in for a kiss, this time on Souji’s forehead. “Yeah, you did a really nice job,” Yosuke said.

Souji beamed, basking in the attention given to him. “Of course, anything for you guys,” he said, his voice soft and full of warmth. He looked forward into the tiny mirror, watching how his boyfriends leaned on either side of him. Sure, they looked a little goofy, but they were his, and he was theirs.

“Did you two have any plans for the rest of the day?” he then asked.

Minato shook his head. “I don’t think so?” he replied.

Yosuke pressed his fingertips to Souji’s jawline, affectionately rubbing the pad of his thumb into the stubble that was growing there. “Maybe we can catch up on that TV show you started watching, Sou?”

“Sure.”

\--

“So, what’s up with the detective in this? He’s kinda a huge jerk,” Yosuke asked. He wasn’t that desperate to know the answer; if anything, the character was getting on his nerves.

The three were a couple hours into binging some crime drama that Souji recently found on Netflix. While Yosuke and Minato weren’t particularly interested in the show, they were happy enough cuddling into Souji on their pull out couch together. If anything, watching Souji be so enthusiastic about the (admittedly poor-quality) show was enough for them.

“You know, I read online that he-” Minato began, only to be shushed by Souji.

“No, don’t spoil it!” Souji exclaimed, losing his focus on the television. Yosuke snickered and playfully punched Minato from his current position, halfway on top of Souji. Minato mocked a cry of pain, curling in on himself on Souji’s other side.

“That’s so mean,” Minato said, although his voice remained completely flat.

“Now I have to rewind it, I missed what happened there,” Souji pouted as he reached over Minato for the remote on the side table. Yosuke, still attached to his side, clung on harder, whining as he did so.

Minato, meanwhile, blocked Souji’s arm so it was just out of reach. When Souji looked down at him, he was smirking.

“You _really_ don’t have to,” he practically purred before winking at Yosuke.

Yosuke, immediately understanding just what Minato was getting at, winked back. Rather than continuing to cling onto Souji like an oversized koala, Yosuke backed off slightly, only to begin placing feather-light kisses on the exposed nape of Souji’s neck.

Souji gasped, partially because that felt _good_ and partially because he was thoroughly surprised by his boyfriends’ sabotage. He expected this out of Yosuke, because Yosuke was absolutely the most affectionate of the three, but rarely would Minato actually initiate something with Souji.

It’s not like he wasn’t getting into this, though.

Which is why he let Minato pull him down in the beginning of what would be a long night to come.

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by my friend shulk (tumblr user [kinggaydorah](http://kinggaydorah.tumblr.com/)). follow them for catboys and kaiju!
> 
> i feel like this fic is a little bit all over the place, but honestly the entire scenario is ridiculous (all my fault btw, all shulk asked for was souji/minato/yosuke domestic fluff, i was the one that went wild). then again, souji and minato are both complete dweebs in canon so maybe it isn't too ridiculous. i took the liberty of including a lot of headcanon here, mainly because our lovely protags are ~~an enigma~~ a bit of a blank slate. hopefully it isn't too off-putting. (you can pry minato casually using pet names from my cold dead hands though)
> 
> song title is coast modern lyrics
> 
> this fic also has an illustration to go with it, that's over at my tumblr right [here!](http://celestial-lights.tumblr.com/post/176749726814/commission-for-kinggaydorah-a-drawing-to-go-with)
> 
> and finally, if you would consider giving me a tip over at my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/celestiallights), i'd really appreciate it!


End file.
